extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Belus V
Belus V, born Belus V Tephono, or Belus the Great,' '''was the third Hunyago Emperor of the Bio-Morph Empire. Reigning from 713 CE to 801 CE. He was the successor of his grandfather, Belus III, who passed the position of Emperor to him. He was succeeded by Uparmiya Jobias upon his abdication. Ending the short-lived Bormana dynasty on the imperial throne. Born '''Benild Richomeres Ansgard Wulfram' as the son of Belus IV and Apame III from the prestigious House of Bormana. Belus V was attached by his grandfather Belus III as cultural advisor to non-morphs. A position that should have allowed him to accompany the emperor but never saw a single use. Although his delving into non-morph cultures brought back from early explorers fascinated him. Coming to the conclusion that the intellectualization of non-morphs was not a suitable path. But respecting them would be. Ascending to Emperor himself after his grandfather passed, Belus worked to see this vision through. He had to assert his reign. First by preventing Ceannasaí Joma from defecting to the Rovar Empire. Being gifted a pre-didoli warhammer by the Imperial Court. With that done, he looked to Ninurta, still opposing the morph colonization nearly 200 years after first contact from Sero Fera. Culminating in the challenge and defeat of chieftain named Lala. Finishing where his grandfather had failed and ensuring the marduk's species would be under morphist control for the next millennia. Then later he would reform the imperial policy which granted universal suffrage and religious tolerance for non-morphs, and the adoption of a new tax system. Outside the empire, new enemies would emerge: the Ninsun Empire and the Dagon Empire. The rivalry between the morphs and rovar during his reign also heated. Belus' insistence on constantly campaigning against his enemies greatly affected the imperial economy. Forcing a retreat behind the Magentis Belt due to being unable to pay it's defenders. The situation worsened when the Ninsun acquired the Einush system, a large portion of the belt. Threatening Ninurta. In his last act, Belus was able to gather a large force to crush the siege of Ninurta after it's moon fell to them. Yet, it did not stop his eventual abdication. For the last 109 years of his life, Belus spent them on Ninurta. Training the Marduk's and raising Landrada as his adopted daughter. History Ending the Marduk Resistance For over two centuries, Ninurta had fended off multiple attempts of morph colonization. Belus came to the 'Ninurta Question' when given a battle plan that would use several ships and battalions of troops. Casualties predicting to be around 100,000. By this time the Marduk's had adapted greatly to morph technology. Giving them an edge over the morphs. Belus, before going to Ninurta, sent envoys to the Marduk's to show off his accomplishments. Belus went before the Imperial Court to announce his plan to subjugate Ninurta without bloodshed: To challenge Lala to one-on-one combat, she would gamble the last visage of independence to strike a deal with him. If Belus won, the marduks serve the empire. If he lost, he would be honorably executed and the marduks would achieve a independent Ninurta without morph interference. The response from the court was outright laughter. One member, asked if Belus was really going to risk his life. He responded yes. Rigan Tathan, the head of the judiciary, expressed interest in this proposal. Wanting to accompany him. As planned, Belus and Rigan arrived before the Ihlothi tribe as envoys. Facing rifles and spears, Belus stepped forward and challenged her to Cela, giving his proposal. As predicted, Lala accepted this deal. Demanding the marduks earn a free state. Something already agreed between Belus and Rigan before arriving. Rigan herself, signed the treaty, enforcing the legitimacy of this pact. The fight itself, ironically did result in bloodshed, Belus' leg was cut by Leonie, when she was constricted between his legs in an attempt to gash her head in with the weight of his hammer. Leonie lost the fight. Losing what she offered. The marduks were to then be made imperial subjects. All around him, the marduks bowed before their emperor. Adaltrude offered her kukri's as a symbol of absolute surrender. Then urged him to kill her for failing the Cela against him. Although he could have followed through with her request, he decided not to. The marduks, having fought valiantly against morph imperialism so effectively compared against other species that fell under morph rule swiftly, left an impression on him. Instead of ending her life, he spared her to be the official representative of the marduks. And making her his adopted daughter. Belus returned to Mergen. Greeted by enthusiastic crowds. Chanting his name. He showcased her kukri's to reveal his success. He even walked directly before members of the court, the very individuals that doubted his plan would ever work. Category:Dantanius' Content Category:Testament: Purity Category:Characters Category:Original Content